


Mouthfull

by lacewingss



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Just smut seriously, No Plot/Plotless, Smut, come spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacewingss/pseuds/lacewingss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melia Lavellan wants one thing - to give Bull the best blow job she can. He isn't expecting what she does at the end of it. </p>
<p>No plot - just smut! Kink meme fill requesting any LI getting their come spat right into their face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthfull

Bull had barely made it into the room before the door slammed shut behind him.

Melia was waiting for him, knowing the message she sent would have her lover finding his way to her chambers as quickly as possible. She had not hid her intentions in her summons; as the Inquisitor she was very forward with her demands.

Wasting no time, she pressed herself against Bull, wrapping her arms around him as far as she could. Even on the tips of her toes she had to wait for him to lean forward to kiss him, and as she did she felt him grasp her by the waist and lift her up off the floor. She quickly wrapped her legs around him, holding herself in place. They remained that way for a few moments, lips locked and limbs entwined, before Melia gestured that she wanted to be put back onto solid ground.

Bull towered over her, her slim elven form almost nymph like compared to the qunari. She had never once been intimidated, though. With a determined step closer, Melia put her hands square on Bull's chest and shoved. Had he not been willing to play along, she doubted she would have the strength to even budge him, but instead he let himself be pushed against the wall, a low groan escaping his lips as Melia followed him.

“What's the rush, boss?” He murmured into her neck as she started kissing his chest and running her hands over the already hard outline of his erection. “Need something?”

“Shh. No distracting me.”

She was now busy untying his pants, hastily pulling them down to his ankles. Today she had one focus, and she didn't need Bull's words to get in the way.

With his pants gone, Bull's cock stood hard and ready for her. Even after seeing it so many times before, Melia still had to take a breath and prepare herself. She could handle it, though; she could hand anything.

Dropping to her knees, she brought her hands to the back of his thighs for balance, and leaned forward. Slowly, she started to run her tongue along the length of Bull's shaft, enjoying the way he shuddered when she first touched him.

“Oh, this is going to be _good.”_   He was looking down at her, eager and aroused. She had told him to shut his mouth, though, so she only glared up in return, reminding him to stay quiet.

“Sorry, sorry.” He apologized at the same time that he moved one hand to her hair, getting a grip on it that was deliciously tight.

Melia moaned into his skin as he gave a sharp tug. He urged her on without being commanding, and she was more than happy to comply. That _was_ why she had asked him here, in the first place. She continued the path of her tongue until it reached the tip of Bull's cock, where she pursed her lips and gently pressed them to it. Taking another breath, Melia finally opened her mouth and began to take Bull inside of her.

Her lips parted wide in order to fit over him. She felt them strain at the corners, trying to open enough for the girth that she was always surprised at it. At first she took him little by little, letting her mouth remember the feel the him. Soon his cock was hitting the back of her throat, and yet Melia still pressed further. Her fingers dug into his legs, and the sharp intake of breath from him told her he not only felt it, but enjoyed it.

When her lips reached the base of his cock she felt his hair, curly and thick, tickle her nose. She lingered for a moment, the sensation of having every inch of Bull in her mouth only making her want more. She receded slowly, her eyes focused on the trail of slick saliva that was left when her mouth was no longer around him.

The wetness that was beginning to dampen her leggings had Melia impatient, now. Instead of continuing with her slow and even pace, she ran her lips up and down Bull's shaft with increased speed. Her head, still held fast by the hair, bobbed back and forth, taking in as much of him as she could with each new motion. A mixture of spit and sticky precum dribbled from the corners of her mouth, wetting her thin shirt as it fell from her face. Unable to wait any longer for her own pleasure, Melia removed one of her hands from Bull's thigh and brought it in between her legs, rubbing herself over the fabric of her clothes.

She whimpered in pleasure in time with Bull's moans. Tears, forming from the effort of having her mouth open so wide and from nearly gagging each time she reached the base of Bull's erection, slipped one by one down her cheeks, warm and wet.

Chancing a glance up, she saw Bull leaning back against the wall, eyes shut and chest rising with heavy breaths. The sight delighted her, and she doubled her efforts, wanting nothing more than to bring the warrior to his knees in pleasure.

It wasn't long before she felt Bull spasm in her mouth, one powerful, slow shudder that reverberated along all the parts of his body that she could feel. His cock was even harder for a instant, then all at once he was climaxing and filling her with his seed. It was released in a flood; hot and bitter, shooting into her cheeks and down her throat before she could stop herself from swallowing a portion of it. There was plenty more to well up in her mouth, coating her tongue and pooling into the spaces between her lips and his cock.

Bull's hands, still tangled in her hair, dug in harder, keeping her head in place. Melia didn't need any urging. Her mouth was still wrapped around him, quickly filling and spilling over. It never failed to amaze her just _how much_ Bull came. It seemed to last for a lifetime; one that she would happily live over and over.

By the time he finally stopped twitching, there was almost too much for her to keep in her mouth. She nearly chocked on the thickness of it, and how it slowly made its way to the back of her throat, dripping down trickle by trickle. Her lips parted to let his cock out, and some of his seed followed. It dripped down her chin, lingering on the edge of her face before falling to splatter on the floor between her legs. The trail it left on her skin cooled quickly in the air, and what was left clinging to her lips was pearly white and determined to remain where it was.

Melia, however, wasn't. She had a mouthful of Bull's cum and she wasn't about to just _swallow_ it.

From her position on her knees, she reached up and tugged on Bull's arms, using all the strength she had to pull him down. He had let go of her hair was still leaning against the wall, eyes shut in release. When he felt her arms on him he must have known what she wanted, as he slumped down to the floor, spreading his legs so Melia was left kneeling between them.

She looked at him, her eyes heavy and lidded, cum still on her lips and her hair a mess of knots. She wanted to smile, to laugh and push his large hands to breasts so now _she_ could have the pleasure he had. But first there were things to take care of.

Leaning forward, resting her hands on his strong thighs, she brought her face to his. The qunari was one of the most fearsome and strong warriors she had ever known. And here he was, sitting before her, a look of love and contentedness on his face. It was a nice look - but it wasn't going to last.

There was a glint in her eyes as she stared at Bull, a look that he surely should have recognized as the look she got in battle right before her sword slashed through the flesh of her enemies. It was an expression of power, and of the knowledge that she held the upper hand.

With no warning, and no remorse, Melia opened her lips and spit out all that was in her mouth. It hit Bull right in the face, a combination of saliva and seamen, at once both thick and viscous. Still warm from remaining in her mouth, it coated Bull's face in its tepid embrace, finding the curves of his nose and the hollow above his lips. Melia had manged to get some of it over his good eye, and he was blinking rapidly as it slid down his face, leaving clammy and slick streaks of white.

The first expression on Bull's face was shock – Melia had never done anything quite like this before. It quickly changed to acceptance, and even pleasure. His hands, rough and calloused, reached out to her waist, gripping it tightly as he began to grin. “What's the matter, Kadan? Couldn't take the taste?”

“You know that's not true.” Melia smirked right back at him. “I just thought, what would the Iron Bull look like with his own cum all over his face like some common serving girl? And I had to see.”

The sight of the warrior with his own seed splattered across his face had Melia's heart racing and the familiar heat of need radiating from between her legs. She pressed herself forward, colliding with the muscles of Bull's chest. Her lips found his and she kissing him with ferocity, tasting him again, this time from his own lips. She ran her tongue over his mouth, licking up what she had put there and this time swallowing it.

There was still the devilish look in her eyes as she broke away. “You're going to get hard again and throw me on that bed. You're going to fuck me until the rest of Skyhold is waking up tomorrow morning.” Melia stood up, stepping away from Bull and for once she could look down at him. “And you're not going to wash your face off.”


End file.
